


crystalline knowledge of you

by inquisitor_brivellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluffy, Fun, im not taking this seriously at all, silly little stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_brivellan/pseuds/inquisitor_brivellan
Summary: just something fun and fluffy to write that very loosely follows my most recent playthrough of da:i!





	1. Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and the constant murmur of the Inquisition. It reached a volume almost like screaming if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent until you hear the quiet footsteps of the halla or the wind rustling in the trees above. 

Yet, nowadays, she found a sort of creature comfort in being close to others. Without people in view, it was easy to for her thoughts to flash back to the darkness of the Fade, the unknown things chasing her. The unknowingness of everything that had happened to her.

That's why, on days off from wandering the Hinterlands and confronting Chantry leaders, she found herself sitting cross-legged on a boulder, a sketchbook in her lap and charcoals in her hand as she drew the mountains, the stone walls, the soldiers. Art, even back with her clan, had been a way for her to make sense of the world around her and deal with her jumbled thoughts, both of which she needed to do now more than ever. 

Life had seemed to go crazy all at once, with the Conclave and her sudden position as the Herald of Andraste.

 _Herald of Andraste_. It was crazy to think anyone called her that, truly believed her to _be_ that. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. It still barely registered.

"So this is what the Herald of Andraste does in her free time? I would think you would be...preaching or something."

Her lips quirked into a smile as she noticed Varric walking towards her, and she shuffled a bit to make room for him on the rock. "Oh yes, you just missed me addressing all of my disciples."

Her eyes, light green with flecks of brown, focused again on her sketch when Varris had settled in beside her, pulling out his own book to work on his writing. Her muse for the sketch that day was Commander Cullen. As much as the former Templar intimidated her (he seemed so sure of himself and she felt never sure of herself), she liked drawing him. For all of the sharpness in his jaw, his armor, and his voice, there was softness to him too, in his eyes and his curly hair. She enjoyed the contrast.

"Hey, that's not half bad. Maybe you should ask him to be a nude model for you, really get down to the basics," Varric teased. 

The elf rolled her eyes, cheeks tinged the slightest bit pink. The Commander was attractive, she was willing to admit only that. Varric would mock her mercilessly if she took a liking to the man, and she had too much on her mind with the Breach to clutter it more with thoughts about him. Still, when the Commander happened to meet her eyes and give her a pleasant smile, her heart and its terribly loud beating seemed to disagree.

"Be quiet, dwarf."

_xxx_

Cullen had never been a morning person, before her.

He noticed that the Herald had started training in the early morning the second week they were in Haven. The first time he'd noticed, he was startled into consciousness by the crackle of electricity, and he hurried out of his tent to see the slender elf facing with her back to him, a large fur blanket draped around her shoulders, as if she were an aging king, and a cup of coffee sat in the grass by her ankles. In front of her was a charred practice dummy, obviously electrocuted, and the sun just beginning to rise.

"Is everything alright, Herald?"

He saw her jump just slightly, before she turned and greeted him with a friendly smile. It was nice to see her in the soft morning light, with tired eyes and loose strands of dark hair framing her face; she seemed less like "the Herald of Andraste" this way. "Good morning Commander. Did I wake you? I apologize."

Cullen shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. She'd only woken him up from yet another nightmare, so it was a blessing she'd woken him really. "No uh... it's fine, I was just surprised to see you out here so early."

She shrugged, picking her cup off the ground and taking a quick sip. "Back home I was always the first one awake, I liked walking in the forest in the mornings because that's when it was at its most quiet. I guess it became a habit. I can move if it's disturbing you?"

"No, no it's quite alright. Would...would you mind if I join you?" He asked, before quickly adding, "I don't sleep very well anyway, and now that I'm up I might as well train."

She nodded, another bright smile spreading across her face. Perhaps it was the reddish-orange sun rising behind her, but the smile almost seemed blinding. "I'd like that, Commander."

That one training session turned to two, then three. Suddenly, there were training sessions together every morning she was in Haven, and he found he quite liked those mornings.


	2. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	3. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	4. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	5. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	6. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	7. i.

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 1

Being within Haven's walls felt suffocating at times, with its towering stone walls and murmur of people that seemed to almost border on yelling if she listened too long. Ada missed the soft hum of the forest, seemingly silent unless you listened carefully. Yet, at the same time, she didn't like to be too far from the village. After what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she found herself feeling safer when people were within her view. 

That's how, on her days off from missions, she found herself laying on a boulder, staring up at the blue skies and the snow-covered mountains and simply breathing, taking it in once again that she had miraculously escaped death in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And even crazier than that, people were calling her the Herald of Andraste. Her, Adahlan Lavellan, a Dalish elf and a mage. If there was anyone she thought _couldn't_ be the Herald of Andraste, it was her.


End file.
